


Bucky Gets a Hobby

by smithapple



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithapple/pseuds/smithapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short one shot for a 300 words or less prompt: Bucky gets a new hobby. Found it on my Drive and thought I'd share it here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Gets a Hobby

Bucky Barnes was raised right. If someone was able to look past a very complicated personal history and provide you a home, a thank you gift was required. He printed a picture Jarvis had taken one evening of The Avengers hanging out in the common area of the Tower. Everyone was smiling, and there were no visible bruises or bandages. It was a rare moment captured on whatever they used instead of film these days. Now all he needed was a frame that he could paint or stain himself to add a personal touch. He hoped Tony would appreciate the gesture. 

The mega craft store Darcy had pointed him to was overwhelming. In a consumerism induced daze, he somehow ended up at a table with a bunch of women learning how to decoupage. Sure, a nice cherry stain would be more tasteful, but there was no way Bucky was passing up the Iron Man themed craft paper he found in the name of good taste. This was Stark he was talking about, after all. 

The frame was a hit. 

Bucky felt the pull of the leftover Mod Podge. Through research it was discovered that pretty much anything that held still long enough could be decoupaged. He resisted for a while. But sleep no longer came easy to him. He often needed to get up and do something to take the edge off the nightmares; which is how Steve ended up with a stars and stripes themed coffee table. And how the entire door to Clint’s apartment became an homage to Merida from Brave. And how one of Bruce’s workbenches got covered in cutouts of scientific symbols and notations. Nat alone remained untouched by his nocturnal crafting. Bucky was a lot of things these days, but stupid wasn’t one of them. 


End file.
